i knew you were trouble
by cami-potterheadforever
Summary: que sucederia si vieras a tu novio con otra chica, de seguro pensarias esto es real o es solo una pesadilla, bueno esto es lo que le sucedio a Rose. si se que es el peor summary pero la historia es mucho mejor de verdad, sorry XD


Holaaa, este será mi primer one-shoot, aunque el cap es un poco deprimente; me encanta la canción I Knew You Were Trouble de Taylor Swift (de hay el titulo del fic) así que les recomiendo que vean el video.

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la canción es de Taylor Swift, nada es mío excepto el drama.

I Knew you were trouble.

Yo sé lo que vi, y deseo nunca haberlo visto. Lo que vi fue la peor escena del mundo. Mi novio Scorpius con otra. Todos en algún momento me lo habían advertido. Pero yo no les hice caso.

Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You bound me

Aun recuerdo el día que lo conocí, fue en el expreso de Hogwarts y desde ese día nos volvimos amigos, también recuerdo como me enamore perdidamente de el. Y todavía lo estoy.

I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me

Ahora estoy sentada contra una pared fría y dura, llorando como una madre en la boda de su único hijo/ja, pienso en nuestros momentos, como aquella vez que jugamos a la gallinita ciega con otras persona, a mi me tocaba ser la gallinita, hasta que sentí sus dos manos en mi cabeza y sus labios posarse sobre los míos "ganaste" me había dicho.

And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

También recuerdo nuestras peleas, algunas las causo mis celos, otras las causo los suyos, pero la gran mayoría se trataban de lo insensible que el podía ser cuando se enojaba con mis primos, amigos, o alguna persona que pase mucho tiempo conmigo y el no conozca.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Nuestro noviazgo me causo muchísimos problemas con mi familia, en especial con mi padre y hermano; pero lo aguante todo solo para estar con el, y como me pagaba el: hiriéndome.

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

Despues de cada pelea, yo me iba a un aula serrada y lloraba en silencio, solo para que el no me viera llorar, después me hacia un hechizo para que no se notara el llanto, ni mis ojos cristalinos.

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

Tal vez el siempre se reía de mi sin yo saberlo, tal vez el siempre me mintió sobre sus pensamientos hacia mi; ahora me siento una estúpida al creerle, y ahora quisiera un giratiempos para evitar que me enamore de el, hacer que todos esos momentos dulces que compartimos se vallan, y no aguantar esta tortura.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

Ahora estoy corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts llorando como nunca, lo bueno es que lluvia a cantaros y mis lagrimas se confundían fácilmente con la lluvia, hasta que tropieso con algo y caigo al lodoso césped, embarrándome entera, pero eso es lo menos que me importa ahora; me levanto y me refugio debajo de un frondoso árbol todavía sollozando.

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me

or her

or anyone or anything  
Yeah

recuerdo todos nuestros momentos juntos, que pasan en mi cabeza como un rayo: cuando nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso, cuando se me declaro…, y ahora siento compasión por la chica a la que besó, porque seguramente tampoco le quiere a ella, ambas somos víctimas de sus lindas palabras, ambas caímos en sus redes.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

La lluvia ya había pardo, salvo por ciertas gotas rebeldes y gotas de las hojas de arboles, camino por los pasillos del colegio que conducen a mi sala común (Gryffindor) y noto que alguien esta parado en medio del pasillo; cuando miro bien veo que es Scorpius, que se acerca a mi y me da un profundo beso- te amo- me dice en un susurro antes de volver a besarme.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

¡Rose!

Siento que alguien me llama y abro los ojos despacio. ¡todo lo que paso fue un sueño! Y cuando me fijo en quien me había despertado, veo que es mi Scor, y como todavía estoy afectada por el sueño lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso apasionadamente mientras gruesas lagrimas salian de mis ojos.

-prométeme que jamás me dejaras Scorpius.

- te lo prometo mi amor.

Y asi no seguimos besando varios minutos.

TRES AÑOS DESPUES…

Esta es la pequeña Rigel, señores- y una señora me entrega a mi niña tan esperada- felicidades- nos felicita la medimaga a mi marido y a mi-.

Asi es, tuve mi primera hija con Scorpius, hace tan solo un año nos casamos, pero fue el mejor año de mi vida.

Ya somos padres cariño- me susurra Scor a mi oído antes de besar mis labios acariciar mis sudorosos cabellos.

Y asi pasamos años con nuestra bella Rigel que creció dando paso a una hermosa jovencita, una año después de ella lego al mundo la bellísima Casiopea pero ella prefirió que la llamáramos Cassy cuando creció, dos años después de Casiopea le dimos vida a Draco, era un niño parecidísimo a Scor, y le pusimos su nombre en honor a su abuelo.

Rigel era rubia y de ojos azules como los mios.

Casiopea era pelirroja y de ojos grises.

Cuando los niños iban a nacer, Scor y yo acordamos que el pondría los nombres bajo mi supervisión y yo pondría los segundos nombres, y eso dio buenos resultados.

Aunque jamás he terminado de olvidar esa horrible pesadilla, todavía rondaba mi mente de vez en cuando, pero logre sobrellevarla con el tiempo.

HOLAAA QUERIDISIMAS LECTORTAS, ESTOY SEGURA QUE ALGUNA DE USTEDES DEBE HABER LEIDO ALGUNA DE MIS OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS.

ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC AYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.

SE QUE EL INICIO FUE UN TANTO DEPRIMENTE PERO ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIR EL FINAL.

ESPERO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.

Y SI QUIEREN HACER UNA CRITICA SLO HAGANMELO SABER.

BESOSSS.


End file.
